


for what can forgive my sins but love?

by thekitgregoryblog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Forgiveness, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sad, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekitgregoryblog/pseuds/thekitgregoryblog
Summary: short poem about bucky's love for steve





	

when looking for forgiveness

most kneel that the feet of our Lord

but somehow I always find myself

at my lover’s feet.

my head falls into his lap in a silent prayer

for mercy

because he is my savior

and his love is my salvation. 


End file.
